Christmas Wish
by JustHeretoRead7
Summary: No one should be alone on Christmas, even popstars. When Jesse's girlfriend leaves a few weeks before the holiday due to something that he did, and he begs her to come back. Will she make it in time for the holiday? Or will he be alone this year? one-shot


"**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click.<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you." All I Want For Christmas Is You, Mariah Carey.<strong>

Christmas time. The time for giving and being with the ones you love. Except, once again for me, I wasn't around the ones I love. Yes, I have my family to go by, but that wasn't what I really wanted. My family continuiously asked me for the entire month of November and even into the beginning of December, what I would like for Christmas. Apparently, I'm a little hard to shop for. All I wanted for Christmas, was my baby; back home, in my arms. Of course, I didn't tell my family this; I had merely shrugged whenever they asked what I wanted. I told them to 'surprise me.' Tonight is Christmas Eve, and I was leaving around the 50th (okay, that's an exxageration. It's more like my fifth) message on my girl's phone.  
>"Uh..hey, baby. I'm not sure if you're getting any of these, or if you're simply ignoring them. I wouldn't blame you if you were. Ignoring them, I mean. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Hope you're having a good time with your friends. Bye, sweetheart." I ended the message and pressed 'end'. I set my phone down on the table in front of me and stood up to get some Egg Nogg. I mixed some Whiskey into it and sipped at it.<br>I guess I should explain why my baby wasn't answering any of the messages I've left all through the day. It started back about a month and a half ago; the very beginning of November. I had been in the recording studio late for the last couple of nights, and I wasn't around very much. That, she understood. She understood that I was busy; how much my job requires of me. I hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with her, what with finishing up preperation for when my album dropped in the new year. She understood that, too. Miraciously, she didn't put up a fuss about that. She just wasn't _that_ type of person. What she _didn't_ understand, was how a picture of me kissing another girl, had ended up on a tabloid website. I didn't even kiss the girl back; _she_ kissed _me_! I explained this all to my baby, and she had said that she understood. Then she went and said that maybe, since it's the holidays and all, that we should 'breathe some fresh air', was how she had put it. I didn't want that, and looking at her, I knew that she didn't either. She agreed to stay until Thanksgiving; then she was leaving for her friends and family. Before she left, she told me that she believed me when I said that I hadn't kissed the girl back, and most definitely didn't cheat on her. She wished me a happy Thanksgiving, gave me a hug and then made her way into the airport. That was, a month ago tomorrow. I guess she when she said we should 'breathe some fresh air', that also meant to leave her alone, too.  
>I sighed and looked at my phone, again. Silently praying that it would ring; flashing her name across the screen. No such luck. I made my way over to my tree and plugged in the lights. I turned out the living room lights and sat by tree; staring at the twinking lights alternating. I had tried to keep myself busy earlier today; so I put up my tree. A tree that my girl and I had picked out together. True, it was from last year, but the decorations were new. I sat there, watching the tree. I picked up my phone and looked at it. It was nearing twelve, almost. Great. I dialed my girl's number.<br>Of course, it went to voicemail.  
>"…Hi, baby. It's nearing twelve and even when I would be away, we'd always manage to tell each other 'Merry Christmas'. So, I'm just calling to say Merry Christmas.. And that I miss you. I'm sitting by the tree right now; it's the same one that you helped me pick out last year. The one that you said looked like Max from The Grinch had gotten into it. It's not the same, being here by myelf. Without you here, next to me. On my lap; cuddling into me, while we watch the lights. Anyways, I hope you have an amazing Christmas, baby. Also, thank God you've got an incredibly long voicemail set up. I love you, baby girl." I ended the message and set my phone next to me. I don't know how long I sat, watching the tree, but all of a sudden I heard a knock at my front door. I stood, checking my phone. It was one minute to Twelve. Who the hell would be coming over at this time? Even it if was Christmas.. I went over to the door and opened it. I almost dropped my mug of Egg Nogg when I saw who was at my door.<br>The clock in my dining room struck Twelve, telling me it was Christmas. When I could speak, I said.  
>"B-baby?" I could barely get her name out of my mouth. I was in shock that much. She gave me a tiny smile, barely there and pressed her lips together.<br>"Merry Christmas, J."

**The End.**


End file.
